To be Saved! DOG THE BOUNTY HUNTER
by lozbob
Summary: An old friend of Leland's needs help. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS NATILIE MERCHENT DOES!


"Duane?" A familiar pleasant sounding voice sounded tense as 'Dog' answered his cell.

"Oh hello hunni, is that Aloisia?"

"Yeah, Duane it's me.... Duane I need your help."

Duane was in the office early today, along with Beth, he was surprised to take a call from Aloisia,

she's an old friend of Leland's, hadn't heard from her in months maybe even a year, yet here she was calling him now and asking for help,

confusion etched across his face as Duane listened on.

"Duane, can I come over?"

"Sure hunni, course you can it be nice to catch up-"

"Don't tell Leland."

"Why not?! I thought you and Leland still talked-"

"Duane please I beg you, don't tell him."

As Duane made arrangements and hung up, Beth was obviously listening in on the conversation glared at her husband. "What's going on big daddy?"

"That was Aloisia-"

"yeah I gathered"

"She's in some sort of trouble."

"Duh...so"

"She's coming over in about ten minutes and Leland isn't to know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aloisia stood across the road, opposite the Da Kine Bail Bonds sighing to herself she smiled sadly almost wistfully even, she had so many happy memories there, Da Kine Bail Bonds was the only place she had ever felt truly at home...truly save. She and Leland have been through so much shit together Aloisia

hadn't the guts to face him, to actually let him realize what a coward she truly was. Leland was like a rock something solid that she could always rely on. Maybe that's the problem, she relied on him too much.

Taking a deep breath she braced herself as she entered the threshold.

Beth's jaw nearly hit the floor when she saw her, what on god's earth had happened? Aloisia, tall beautiful Latino was once so full of confidence heads turned every where she went, her beauty radiated like the sun.

Now although still beautiful, it was like a spark had gone out, once toned and athletic from cage fighting with Leland, Aloisia was just a tall skinny dangly thing, all her strength seemed to have left her completely,

it was if she was just skin and bone. What little clothes she wore hung off her weak frame. Even with dark sunglasses Beth could tell her face was covered in bruises.

"Aww Sister, what happened?" cried Beth almost in tears as she embraced Aloisia. Duane soon followed suit. Hushing her into the office Aloisia took her seat ready for the inevitable twenty questions.

glancing at both Beth and Duane Aloisia crumbled inside, they were both obviously incredibly worried about her, and she's let them down. Not having the courage to face them she held head in shame, smiling cynically Aloisia couldn't help but think that this must be her gift, everything she touches turns bitter.

"Adan Davis." She finally said not looking at them

"Excuse me?"

"Aden Davis, his mother Elizabeth Davis is the co - signer he skipped court yesterday -"

"Slow down, what?" Beth piped up voicing what Duane was thinking.

"I want him out of my life Beth." She replied quite simply. "He lives with me that's where he'll be." With that Aloisia rose from her seat,

"Hunni wait!....ALOISIA!" Duane tried futilely to stop her,.

"Duane... .I've got things to do, go get him dog." She smiled before leaving the office, looking slightly more happier.

"BUT WHY CAN'T LELAND KNOW?" Beth hollowed after her

"COZ IT BE AN INSULT FOR HIM TO SEE ME LIKE THIS."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Take a look at my body

Look at my hands

There's so much here

That I don't understand

Your face saving promises

Whispered like prayers

I don't need them

I don't need them

I've been treated so wrong

I've been treated so long

As if I'm becoming untouchable

Contempt loves the silence

It thrives in the dark

With fine winding tendrils

That strangle the heart

They say that promises

Sweeten the blow

But I don't need them

No, I don't need them

I've been treated so wrong

I've been treated so long

As if I'm becoming untouchable

I'm a slow dying flower

Frost killing hour

The sweet turning sour

And untouchable

O, I need

The darkness

The sweetness

The sadness

The weakness

I need this

I need

A lullaby

A kiss goodnight

Angel sweet

Love of my life

O, I need this

Do you remember the way

That you touched me before

All the trembling sweetness

I loved and adored?

Your face saving promises

Whispered like prayers

I don't need them

No, I don't need them

O, I need

The darkness

The sweetness

The sadness

The weakness

I need this

I need

A lullaby

A kiss goodnight

The angel sweet

Love of my life

I need this

Is it dark enough?

Can you see me?

Do you want me?

Can you reach me?

Or I'm leaving

You better shut your mouth

Hold your breath

Kiss me now you'll catch my death

O, I mean it"

Aloisia slumped against her wall listening to the lyrics over and over again, Aden were in the other room, "playing" with his new toy - a machete, he thinks that will save him, quite comical really.

A crashing alerted her that Aden was coming. "YOU FUCKING BITCH! SWITCH THAT FUCKING DEPRESSING SHITWHOLE OF MUSIC OFF!" Ignoring him Aloisia just turned it up further... Well that pissed him off she thought triumphantly, as he then came crashing into the room ripping each speaker off it's brackets, stamping on them he quelled the sound.

A steely look was all that was needed but Aden couldn't help grappling her by the hair banging her head against the wall. Aloisia just closed her eyes as the blood dripped down, pure hatred and venom radiated throughout her, yet patiently she waited until his back was turned. As soon as it was Aloisia grabbed the nearest vase and through it at him.

"AGHH! YOU MAD FUCKING COW!" Aden barely flinched as the vase shattered against his back, he stormed over to her, defenceless all Aloisia could do was plead forgiveness.

"Please, Babe I'm sorry.. Please ... please Aden ...please no!" Andean ignored her pleas infarct they only spured him on as he punched her in the stomach, as she fell he then repeatedly kicked her. Storming out of the room Aloisia was left alone to suffer in her fate, sobbing quitely she spat out the blood, wincing she stood up, there was only one thing that could numb the pain now, and that were hidden under the loose floorboard

Aden could be such a selfish pig at times... hands trembling slightly she fumbled with the boards... smiling she found her sedative, just enough Ice to get her thinking straight. she couldn't find a pipe so she'd have to inject it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't tell me what?" Leland had just walked in on Beth just finishing telling Duane Lee the situation, evidently Aloisia was right the paperwork for Aden Davis came through this morning. The whole room looked at Leland in silence before Beth who deliberately ignored her husbands pleading eyes broke it.

"Leland,... don't get mad ... but... me and your father saw Aloisia yesterday."

"Why would I be mad at that? Where is she?"

"Leland Aloisia's in trouble... she came in here skin and bone covered in bruises.. she gave us a tip on Aden Davis he lives with her we think he is the one hurting her - Leland!"

Furious with everyone Leland stormed out of the office, punching the stone wall outside, he now had pain to add to his fury. Duane found him pacing outside, attentively he spoke to his son trying to comfort him.

"She didn't; want you to know because she didn't want you to see her like that, I think in her own way she was trying to protect herself -NOT FROM YOU!" Duane quickly cried before Leland could protest. "For years now it's always have been you and her, you both trained together... fought in the cage together....you saved her once before Leland... I think she wanted to prove to herself she could survive without you, and obviously she can't so now she doesn't want to admit it."

Leland stopped pacing for a second before hitting the wall again, "That fucking stupid, she's family!... man ... she's my little sister... I'll fucking kill him... if his touched one hair on her head I'll fucking rip him to shreds! Why doesn't she fight back"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Aloisia hated it when the ice wears off, she stops thinking clearly then. Old memories come back to haunt her,

she's plagued by them every single day. Ice is the only thing that makes them slightly more bearable.

This particular memory resolved alot around Leland. She remembered at ten years old her only friend outside school had walked in on her farther in her room raping her. At ten years old most kids would probably run and try to forget about it. But not Leland no, he saved her literally.

Aloisia had always loved baseball so when Leland hit her father on the head with her favorite baseball bat Aloisia only loved it more.

Sighing to herself Aloisia shuddered suddenly remembering that bastard monster was out on parole, bringing with him more deathly mindbending demons - all on one single mission to inanely destroy Aloisia once and for all.

A loud knock on the door caught Aden's attention, Aloisia watched in both an excited but nervous anticipation, as he peered threw the curtains. One look from Aden told her that they were here. Duane and the gang had come. Aden shot straight for her, before Aloisia could escape he had her by the throat, pulling her up his hissed in her ear, "Get fucking rid of them."

laughing silently inside she went to the door only to find her world crash down before her.....instead of Duane at the door, It was Leland. Without speaking a single word Aloisia walked away leaving the door wide open, She could here Aden screaming at her from the other room, she could also here the gang trying to subdue him. Aloisia however didn't care all she could think about was the look on Lelands face, the look of sheer disappointment. As the bounty hunters were distracted Aloisia picked up the remaining ice and silently made her way to the bathroom.

She could here Leland screaming at Aden. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU...YOU THINK YOUR A MAN HITTING A WOMAN?" and then Duane "YOU ARE LUCKY DUANE LEE HAS LELAND"

Aloisia sat in the bathroom injecting herself when Beth called into the room, "Aloisia? Aloisia come on out now, it's safe." Ignoring her Aloisia allowed herself to fall into a tranquil space.

Suddenly there was even bigger banging on the door, followed by Leland calling her "babe what you doing in there come on out?"

"Leland your not supposed to be here!" Aloisia called back after a moment or two.

"Yeah why is that? what have I done?"

"I didn't want you to see me like this..."

"You've looked worse."

"No I haven't"

At this point Beth interrupted, "Aloisia if you don't come out hunni were gonna have to brake in. I need to know your ok." Duane's voice also appeared from nowhere,

"Hunni, Aden's gone, his locked in the car - Duane Lee's got him. Hunni, who's drugs are these?.....sweetheart answer me please?"

Aloisa sighed, closing her eyes she muttered every obscenity she knew, she felt like a right idiot locking herself in the bathroom.....children do this not adults...."Duane can I talk to Leland.....alone?"

Aloisia waited until everyone accept Leland to go outside. Slowly she opened the door. "Leland soz for being such a bitch."

"What the fucks going Aloisia? You called me often then nothing? And now this?"

Without answering him Aloisia rushed towards him, Leland embraced her warmly, he noted how skinny she was, she literally were half the woman she was. "Leland, I tried... I tried so hard.... they let him out....Leland his out on parole."

Swearing to himself Leland understood in an instant, That bastard of a farther fucked her life up before is now doing it again, Holding her tighter he swore again she she flinched in pain, it took all his self restraint not to go outside and kill that Aden guy.

"I know he's out...but ya gotta know he can't hurt you no more.... Babe I'm always here to protect you....why this guy? Why Aden?"

Withdrawing herself from him, Leland almost saw the same spark that used to light up the room appear before her dead eyes. "Leland that's the problem! I CANT RELY ON YOU FOREVER!.....Everything I've done before now is because of you....you saved me...Leland I wanted to prove to you that I'm not a damsel in distress and that I don't need saving no more...but I guess I failed... I let you down."

In anger Leland punched the wall, regretting it instantly as he saw her recoil in fear. "Don't be an idiot! We saved each other! Your my sister from another mother... always have always will be... I'm your big brother I'm here to look after you that's my job! But Aden come on? Are you just asking for trouble?"

It was Aloisia's turn to loose her temper Flaring angrily she spat back him "ADEN'S FINE WERE TWO PEAS IN THE SAME POD, TWO METH HEADS TOGETHER!"

Shaking her slightly Leland was almost at a loss at what to say desperate to help her, "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long?"

"Leland I've been on Ice for about twelve months now."

"Why? you've been on bounties with us before... you've seen what it does to people."

"It helps me think. Leland I'm trapped inside the past... I need it to survive."

"No. You need rehab. Aloisia...He can't hurt you."

"It's not him. Leland.. It's me. I turn sweet things turning sour, I suggest you leave me before I destroy you too. I destroyed my father don't make me do it to you too." She cried laughing threw her tears.

"God! is that what you think? seriously that it was your fault?! Aloisia it wasn't and never will be! How could you think I'd do that?"

Lips trembling Aloisia tried her hardest to hold back the tears. Failing miserably she slunk down onto the floor sobbing pathetically. Leland slunk down to her level. Cupping her face in his hands he simply said,

"I never would."


End file.
